Wifi's Out
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Lady Wifi and Bubbler have broken from KWAMI to form AKUMA Ladybug and the rest of KWAMI had tracked them to an abandoned research lab before Ladybug was catnapped. When they got her back, none was more relieved than Chat Noir that she was back. But why is Artistry suspicious of her? And why is Wifi so sure they won't make it out of her maze alive? Read to find out! LOL, Zebras! :3


_Tap, tap._ The room went dark.

* * *

"She must've turned out the lights!" He sighed, uncomfortable in his black cat-ear hoodie and neon-green sweats.

"Let me try to shed some _light_ on the situation." She concentrated, her yellow face paint mask glowing as she tried to ignite a light spark in her gloved left hand. The mask sputtered once, twice, and went out. "It's not working! Something must be blocking my powers!" Everyone gasped, and a girl in the back of the room scowled. The boy in front, with the cat hoodie, called for silence.

"Guys, we need to come up with a strategy. _She's_ probably listening, but her visuals must be down. Luckily, those of you with night vision masks can still see, right?" A collective murmur from many of the heroes in the room was his affirmative. "Alright, since everyone knows our code but the baddies; because they left; let's use that to talk instead of our normal speech." The teens proceeded to hatch a plan.

* * *

They were halfway done when a loud _screech_ sounded from the loudspeakers in the corners. "Aww… What's wrong? Signal get _disconnected_?" The lights flew on, much to the confusion of the night vision users.

* * *

"Wifi! What did you do with Ladybug?!" A feline growl escaped from beneath the cat eared hoodie. His black face paint temporarily glowed neon green, the same color as his sweats, and he readied his staff.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right behind you." A door opened, one that no one had noticed until then. Out of it stepped a girl, her black polka dotted red crop top covered with a new hoodie, and her red face paint smeared a little too well. Her baggy black jeans were slightly dirty, as if she had sat on the floor but got up quickly. Her bright red sneakers were scuffed.

* * *

"Is this a trick? Because we aren't falling for it!" Artistry had a crush on Ladybug, and spent hours drawing her, so he knew something was amiss when he saw her.

* * *

"What do you mean? She's the same as she always- Bugaboo!" Ladybug, who had up until that point been walking slowly towards the group, suddenly fell hard onto the stone floor. The cat eared boy rushed to her side. "Bugaboo, are you okay? You look _paw-_ sitively awful." He pulled her head into his lap.

"Was that a pun, Chat? At this time?" Ladybug asked weakly. "I could use some water."

"Does anyone have a water bottle? She needs some water!" Chat was starting to grow panicked.

* * *

"Here's some water!" Wifi's laugh crackled over the loudspeakers. They could hear the sound of rushing water coming from the door that Ladybug came through.

"Quick! Someone shut the door!"

* * *

Wifi flicked the switch to close the door again. "What, you thought I'd just kill you right off the bat? Where's the fun in that? No, I'm gonna have some fun with you first." Her laughter echoed around the now silent room.

The silence was broken by the sound of a mechanical door opening. This door was huge, almost taking up a whole wall. Chat Noir hoisted Ladybug onto his back. He took one last look around the empty room; and left, his friends following close behind.

* * *

"Well, this is going great! Once they make their way through the maze of corridors, we can take care of them for real! Oh, Nino, isn't this great?" She spun around in her wheeled chair, her purple Wifi tank moving to show her black bra. As she got up, she took a moment to adjust her tank and smooth her black leggings, then moved through the crowded maze of computers, video games, and pizza boxes to her boyfriend.

"I told you to call me Bubbler, Wifi! C'mon, let a guy have his secret identity." The boy sat in a large beanbag, his black gloved hands gripping a blue controller. Wifi snuggled up next to him, her hand slipping into the red sweatshirt he wore over his yellow and blue striped T-shirt. Her arm snaked it's way over to the right pocket of his blue sweatpants, the pocket where he kept his container of bubbles. Bubbler sensed the movement, and snapped his right arm over to stop it.

* * *

Wifi clutched her right cheek, shocked. "Leave… my bubbles… alone!" His face, covered in blue face paint, was contorted in anger. Hers, purple face paint now smudged on the right side of her face, was frozen in shock.

"You… You hit me! I was just trying to snuggle with you! Why would I try to take your bubbles?! I can't even use them! You idiot!" She cried, her face paint running. He was shocked, and slightly afraid, because Wifi was prone to harming anything that harmed her, except she'd hurt them ten times harder. She straightened, smiling a crooked, scary smile. She giggled, and took her phone out of her pocket. She activated her phone, her mask glowing a bright pink, and charged Bubbler. Before he could grab his case of bubbles, she had already frozen him in place.

* * *

" _That_... was a mistake."

* * *

 _ **I'm end it there! See you next time!**_

 _ **P.S: All mysteries will be revealed in time...**_


End file.
